Yewook :: I am a Murder ::
by beyouteafoolelf
Summary: UPDATE FINAL CHAP. Yesung seorang asasin yang ditugaskan atasannya sekaligus appanya untuk membunuh seorang florist, Kim Ryeowook -RnR yaa-
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : I am a Murder (Rewritte)**

**Author : Wenny Saptalisa / Kim Raeri**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Cast : **

**Yesung SJ as Yesung/Kim Jongwoon**

**Kim Ryeowook SJ as Ryeowook**

**And Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rating : T, PG-17**

**Type : Chaptered, Straight**

**Warning : Genderswitch, WookChul Girl!**

**a/n : FF ini bergenre angst, jadi kalo ga suka sama sad ending ga usah baca, ppalli KHA! XD yang suka di RnR ya~ mwaah!**

"Ini fotonya." Ujar bosku sekaligus appaku, Kangin.

Aku mengambil foto itu, aku dapat melihat seorang yeoja yang tersenyum dengan bunga lily ditangannya, "Ah... ne dia lumayan juga."

"Dia Kim Ryeowook, seorang florist kau bisa lihat alamat tokonya dibelakang foto itu, dia tinggal ditokonya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Berapa waktu yang kau miliki?"

"Sebenarnya mereka meminta kita untuk cepat tapi kuberikan kau waktu tiga hari mulai besok." Ujar dengan suara kasarnya, "Aku tau pekerjaanmu paling rapi diantara anakku yang lain karena kau orang yang berhati-hati, semua ini kuserahkan padamu."

"Ye appa, boleh aku tau kenapa aku harus membunuhnya? Apa salah yeoja ini."

"Dia yeoja yang malang, dia mengira dirinya yatim piatu tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki appa yang telah menikah lagi dengan yeoja bernama Sooyeon tapi mereka tidak memiliki keturunan. Beberapa minggu yang lalu appanya mengetahui keberadaan anaknya ingin mewariskan perusahaan padanya. Tapi Sooyeon yang rakus tidak menyukai hal itu dan memerintahkan kita melakukan semua ini." Jelas appa panjang lebar.

"Kasihan sekali..." gumamku terdengar oleh appa.

"Ye, tapi bukankah kita manusia yang tidak memiliki rasa kasihan? Jika kita kasihan pada mereka maka kita tidak akan bisa makan."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Heechul tiba-tiba membuat kami tersentak.

"Ah putriku... kau sudah pulang?" Appa balik bertanya.

"Ye appa," dia tersenyum lalu duduk disamping appa, "Siapa ini?" dia merebut foto dari tanganku.

"Dia sumber uang kita yang baru." Jawabku singkat.

"Jeongmal? Dia sangat cantik apa tega melakukannya Yesung-ssi?."

Pertanyaannya hanya kubalas dengan senyumanku. Kedua appa dan yeoja itu terus mengoceh tentang peluru yang baru dibeli Heechul dari pedagang gelap. Aku berpamitan pada keduanya untuk pergi kekamarku. Kakiku menaiki tangga kayu yang berderit menuju loteng yang menjadi kamarku. Kubuka pintunya yang juga berderit merdu, kudapati Kyuhyun sedang tertidur pulas. Aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur usang disamping Kyu, aku perlu istirahat banyak untuk pekerjaanku besok.

Aku Kim Jongwoon dan pekerjaanku adalah pembunuh bayaran tidak ada pilihan bagiku untuk memiliki pekerjaan lain. Aku tidak tau sudah berapa nyawa yang hilang oleh tanganku ini. Sebenarnya appaku, Kangin bukanlah appa kandungku dia mengangkatku jadi anaknya saat aku berumur enam tahun dia menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri, memberiku makan dengan uang hasil membunuh dan aku mengikuti jejaknya sekarang. Bukan hanya aku yang diangkat menjadi anaknya masih ada Kyuhyun, Donghae dan yang lain. Mereka semua dididik jadi pembunuh seperti aku. Dia merubah namaku menjadi Yesung hingga sekarang.

Appa memiliki satu-satunya anak kandung yaitu Heechul. Dia sangat menyayanginya, Heechul juga pembunuh seperti kami hanya saja Appa jarang memintanya padahal dia penembak jitu lebih hebat dari aku. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat menyukai Heechul, mungkin aku mencintainya.

(^^)(- )/

"Noona apa yang kau masak hari ini?" Tanya Kyu saat kami turun dari loteng.

"Peluru goreng dan pepes belati! Apa kau mau?" Balas Heechul galak, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aiissh Noona kau pelit sekali!"

"Biar! Aku cuma masak untuk appaku. Kau masak ramen sendiri saja." Suruhnya sembari mengelap tangannya pada celemek butut.

"Apa Donghae belum pulang?" tanyaku pada appa yang sedang menyeruput kopinya.

"Belum, terakhir dia menelponku kemarin dan mengatakan kalau tugasnya sudah selesai," Tukasnya mengambil koran di meja, "bahkan sudah masuk berita pagi ini, ahh... aku khawatir dia tertangkap polisi seperti Siwon."

"Ah ia... aku pikir Siwon hyung sudah buka mulut tentang sindikat kita, kemarin saja aku dikejar polisi padahal aku tidak melakukan suatu hal yang mencurigakan." Sambung Kyu.

"Benar juga... sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui wajah kalian," Appa mengangguk-angguk, "Kau bertugas hari ini, maka berhati-hatilah karena toko yeoja itu ada dipusat kota."

"Ne appa kau tenang saja, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu! Makanlah ini." Heechul memberiku sandwich ikan.

"Gomawo noona." Ucapku lalu menggigit ujung sandwich itu, terdengar suara Kyuhyun mengomel.

Aku membungkukkan badanku pada appa dan menatap Heechul sebentar untuk melihat wajahnya lalu pergi menuju 'tempat' kerja.

.

(^^)(- )/

.

Aku duduk disebuah bangku di taman pusat kota dengan sebongkah sandwich ikan ditanganku. Untuk menutupi wajahku, aku memakai kacamata hitam. Dan hampir semua pakaian yang kukenakan berwarna hitam kelam.

Mataku tertuju kesebuah toko kecil dengan warna-warni menghiasi luar toko itu. yang membuatnya begitu indah adalah bunga-bunga yang tersusun disana. Beberapa orang masuk ke toko itu dan beberapa lainnya hanya singgah untuk melihat bunga yang tersusun. Setiap seseorang keluar dari situ (kebanyakan namja) wajahnya berseri-seri. Toko itu kelihatan ramai pengunjung jadi sulit untukku mendekati yeoja itu.

Hari mulai sore dan penunjung ditoko itu sudah mulai berkurang. Aku melangkah ke arah toko bunga, saat aku hampir sampai seorang yeoja keluar dari toko. Dia melihatku dan aku memberikan senyumanku yang menipu lalu dibalasnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Anyonghaseo!" sapaku membungkuk pada yeoja itu.

"Ne... Anyonghaseo!" balasnya ramah, "adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ye, aku sedang jalan sore disekitar sini dan aku melihat tokomu yang indah." Tipuku mulus.

"Chinca? Ye kamsahamnida, apa ada yang kau cari?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Pacarku sebentar lagi ulang tahun, aku pikir harus memberinya bunga tapi aku tidak tau bunga mana yang harus aku berikan, bisakah kau membantuku?" Bohongku lagi kali ini dia tersenyum indah.

"Ah ia aku mengerti tapi aku sudah mau tutup, aku punya janji setelah ini."

"Oh kalau begitu aku minta nomor ponselmu saja biar aku bisa menghubungimu." Pintaku.

"Tapi..." dia terlihat ragu padaku.

"Ayolah, ini demi yeojaku..." bujukku padanya dan akhirnya dia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"080-..." ucapnya.

Aku menekan tombol OK pada ponselku setelah terdengar nada ponsel yeoja itu lansung tekan tombol reject untuk mengakhirinya.

"Itu nomorku, ngomong-ngomong harus kuberi nama apa di kontak ponselku." Singgungku.

Yeoja itu menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Naneun Kim Ryeowook imnida."

"Yesung Imnida, bangapseumnida." Balasku lalu pamit meninggalkan Ryeowook itu.

Sebenarnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sama sekali karena aku tetap akan mengamatinya. Aku perlu mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukannya dan siapa saja yang dikenalnya sebelum menghabisinya. Begitulah caraku bekerja harus bersih dan tak tersisa.

Aku melirik jam sportku yang telah menunjukkan pukul delapan tapi tidak ada gerak-gerik dari Ryeowook. Seseorang datang menemuinya, namja yang kurus tapi tegap dengan senyum lebarnya. Ryeowook keluar dengan pakaian rapi lalu pergi berjalan dengan namja itu. setelah lumayan jauh aku mulai mengikuti mereka.

Baru saja aku ingin menyebrang jalan aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Semakin cepat aku berjalan semakin cepat pula suara langkah itu. aku menoleh dan melihat dua namja berbadan tegap memakai mantel panjang serba hitam. Menyadari aku menoleh, mereka langsung mengejarku. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa tujuan pasti mereka polisi yang ingin menangkapku. Mereka berteriak-teriang memanggilku memintaku berhenti. Aku tetap memburu kakiku mengitari taman kota yang remang berusaha mencari cela untuk sembunyi. Suara kedua namja itu semakin terdengar sayup-sayup, aku hampir terbebas dan saat aku ingin berbelok...

"DOORRR"

Aku merasa sesuatu yang panas dan tajam menembus perutku. Pasti aku tertembak tapi aku tetap berlari dengan sisa energiku dengan tangan menutupi lubang diperutku. Mataku mencari-cari tempat persembunyian, sejenak aku menoleh ditikungan tadi mendengar mereka mendekat kembali. Aku melangkah ke semak-semak ditaman lalu berbaring disana. Kedua namja itu sudah sampai dan aku berusaha untuk sediam mungkin. Mereka mengumpat karena kehilangan jejakku.

Setelah polisi itu pergi, aku memandangi tanganku yang sudah bersimbah darah. Kubuka bajuku melihat perutku yang sudah mengelurakan banyak darah. Nafasku sudah tidak beraturan lagi, degup jantungku semakin cepat dan penglihatanku mulai kabur. Sambil meringis menahan sakit mengambil ponselku lalu memenceti tombol ponselku. Sedetik kemudian semuanya gelap dan rasa sakitku hilang semua.

(^^)(- )/

_THANKYU _

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Mataku terbuka bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerangku. Oh? Aku belum mati rupanya? Tapi dimana aku sekarang? aku menurunkan selimut yang menutupi badanku, kudapati perutku dililiti perban dan aku tidak memakai baju atasanku. Kuamati lagi sekitarku, tubuhku sedang terbaring dikasur. Pakaianku tergantung dipintu dengan baju-baju lain yang sepertinya milik _yeoja_. Kamar ini sangat kecil tapi isinya penuh sesak, semua barang-barang dimasukan kesini sampai ada kulkas disini. Dimeja terdapat baskom dengan handuk menjuntai dipinggirnya, warna handuk itu agak kecoklatan.

Aku ingat semalam aku sempat memencet tombol ponselku dengan kesadaran lemah. Aku membuka kontak keluarku dan melihat nama 'Ryeowook Kim pukul 08.37'. aku pasti memencet tombol OK berulang kali. Tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ seperti yang sudah kuduga masuk ke kamar.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Ryeowook tersenyum ramah, dia mendekatiku dan duduk diujung kasur, "ini adalah obat penahan rasa sakit, kau harus meminumnya! Tapi sebelumnya kau makanlah ini." Perintahnya menyodorkan dua kantong plastik padaku.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanyaku balik tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Sudah seharian ini kau tidur terus setelah aku membawamu kesini." Jawabnya sembari meletakkan kedua kantong itu di sampingku.

"Kau membawaku?"

"Ye, kau sendiri yang memintanya? Kau bilang bawa kau kemana saja asal jangan kerumah sakit meski kau harus mati."

"Ahh syukurlah kalau begitu, apa ada orang lain yang tau?"

"Ani, hanya aku yang tau. Maafkan aku harus membuka pakaianmu, aku harus mengobatinya walau aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan pelurunya."

"_Gwencana... gomawo_ Ryeowook-_ssi_."

"Apa aku boleh tau kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan itu?" Ryeowook menunjuk perutku.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

"Ah... aku harus menutup tokoku, kau makanlah." Ryeowook mengangguk terpaksa mengerti.

Setelah Ryeowook keluar aku melirik jamku yang menunjukkan pukul 08.12, berarti hampir setengah hari aku tidur. Dan bagaimana ini? Pasti Ryeowook sudah mencurigaiku tapi kenapa dia menyelamatkanku. Aku mengambil kotak sterofoam dari kantong plastik dan mulai memakan isinya. Perutku lapar sekali dan badanku lemas karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Ryeowook kembali ke kamar dan mengambil barang dari lemari.

"_Mian_, tapi bolehkah aku kekamar kecil?" tanyaku, panggilan alam datang.

"_Keurom_, tapi kamar kecilnya dibawah, aku akan membantumu." Ujarnya mendekatiku.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya membantukku berdiri. Aku melingkarkan tanganku dibahunya. Rasa sakit mulai datang saat aku berjalan dan akhirnya setelah melewati beberapa anak tangga aku bisa ke kamar kecil.

"Sudah selesaikah?" tanyanya dibalik pintu.

"Ye, aku keluar..." dia kembali memapahku dan mendudukkan ku dikursi.

Seluruh ruangan ini penuh dengan bunga, dan baunya wangi sekali. Ryeowook bilang dia harus menyusun seluruh bunga yang baru sampai untuk dijualnya besok. Dia duduk dilantai, menyortir bunga-bunga yang ada dihadapannya.

"Siapa nama pacarmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Oh itu..." aku diam sejenak, "namanya Heechul."

"Nama yang cantik." Tukasnya tersenyum.

"Ini namanya bunga akasia artinya cinta yang terpendam." Dia menunjukkan setangkai bunga, sepertinya itu cocok untuk kuberikan pada Heechul.

"Lalu yang itu?" tunjukku ke setangkai bunga pink.

"Bunga anyelir pink ini artinya aku tidak akan melupakanmu dan merah artinya aku menginginkanmu." Dia tersenyum lagi, senyumnya sangat damai.

"Itu?" tunjukku lagi.

"Bunga Daisy? Artinya setia dan ini bunga tulip yang berarti cinta yang sempurna."

"Ini bunga lily kan?" tebakku.

"Ye, artinya suci seperti warnanya yang putih. Aku sangat menyukai bunga ini."

"Memang cantik."

"Bukan hanya karena cantik, tapi bunga ini ada bersamaku saat aku diletakkan didepan panti," dia dia sejenak, tersenyum memandangi bunga lily didepannya, "Setidaknya aku tau kalau orang tuaku menyukai lily walau mereka tidak ada."

"Oh... _Mianhae_ seharusnya kita tidak membahasnya."

"_Gwencana_... aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau benar-benar tinggal sendiri?" korekku mulai.

"Ye, aku anak yatim piatu aku sudah lama keluar dari panti dan memulai hidupku sendiri disini."

"Aaa... lalu _chingu_? Apa kau tidak punya?"

"Tentu saja aku punya dan dia sangat baik padaku, Minho`_a_."

"_Namja_?" tanyaku.

"Ne.."

"Apa dia sering kesini?"

"_Ne_ tapi hanya hari ini dan lusa dia tidak menemuiku."

"Dan tetanggamu? Apa mereka tidak pernah menegurmu."

"Tentu saja mereka menegurku, tapi mereka tidak tinggal ditoko sepertiku mereka memiliki rumah sendiri."

"Ah _ne_..." aku sudah dapat informasi yang cukup darinya, aku akan menghabisinya lusa dan aku akan tetap tinggal disini sampai saat itu, ada untungnya juga kena tembak.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau bertanya banyak seperti itu sedang aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu?"

"_A.. Aniyo_! Aku hanya kasihan padamu, disini sangat sepi dan kau sendirian. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak punya banyak teman, padahal _yepeo yeoja_." Tuturku gugup menatapnya.

Dia malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku tidak bohong, dia memang cantik tapi aku tetap harus membunuhnya.

.

(o_o)/

.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur disini saja?" tanyaku pada Ryeowook yang menggelar selimut dilantai lalu meletakan bantalnya.

"_Shireo_... biarkan disini saja, kau perlu tempat yang luas untuk istirahat."

"Ini lebih dari lebar, ayolah aku tidak enak kalau kau harus mengalah karenaku."

"hmm... tidurlah saja."

"Bilang sajalah kau tidak mempercayaiku."

"Bukan begitu, kau sudah punya orang yang kusukai ia kan?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya lalu menuruti apa yang dikatakannya. Perlahan aku menutup mataku tapi sulit untuk masuk ke alam tidur. Perutku masih terasa nyeri sekali mungkin karena pelurunya masih bersarang diperutku ini. Terdengar suara berderit dari kasur aku kembali membuka mataku dan melihat Ryeowook sudah ada disampingku.

"_Mianeyo_... tapi dilantai sangat dingin?" tukasnya tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, bukankah sekarang musim dingin?" ujarku lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ye.. rasanya sangat dingin."

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku tidak punya pacar."

"_Jeongmal_? Kalau begitu aku senang."

"Apa kau tidak takut aku akan mengusikmu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku senang!" Jeritnya tertawa senang, tanpa sadar aku merasa dia sangat cantik.

"Kau tidak takut padaku? Kau benar-benar tidak mencurigaiku?" tanyaku.

"_Andwaeyo_... aku sangat senang karena ada kau, aku punya teman karena seperti yang kau bilang aku ini kesepian, aku tidak peduli kau itu siapa."

"Kau ini..."

"Jadi bunga itu untuk siapa?"

"Rahasia!"

"Untukku saja ya? Aku tidak pernah mendapat bunga selain dari Minho, _othe_?"

"_Jaljayo_!" ucapku kembali menghadap ke langit-langit dan menutup mataku.

Belum lama aku menutup mataku ada tangan kecil dan halus menyentuh tanganku.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku memegang tanganmu ini." Gumamnya parau, mengelus-elus punggung tanganku.

Aku menahan nafsuku untuk balik memegang tangannya.

"Jangan pergi Yesung ah..." lirihnya.

.

(o_o)/

.

Drrt drrt drtt...

Getaran-getaran ponsel membuatku terjaga, layarnya menunjukkan nama '_Appa_' tapi aku tidak mengangkatnya. _Appa_ adalah orang yang paling aku takuti didunia ini bila dia tau aku hampir tertangkap pasti dia akan murka. Kembali kuletakkan ponsel dilantai setelah beberapa kali bergetar lagi. Tangan kiriku masih dipeluk oleh Ryeowook, dia memeluknya seperti tanganku itu bantal guling. Wajahnya bersih sekali saat tertidur, yeoja yang benar-benar indah.

Badannya tergerak saat aku berusaha merebut tanganku dari pelukannya lalu merapatkan kembali tanganku dengannya. Jujur aku takut sekali kalau nantinya aku tak tega menghabisinya kalau dia begini. Melihat wajahnya sejenak membuat aku lupa akan Heechul. Apa benar dia tidak curiga sama sekali padaku? _Namja_ yang tertembak dan tidak mau dibawa keumah sakit, punya senjata api. Perasaanku mengatakan dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan dia sangat senang.

TBC

* * *

><p>Makasih yang udah review (popo :*) : YellowPinkBlue , Tachibana Himawari , Kyuminana , kangkyumi , mako47117<p>

makasih udah mau baca FF saya :) :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau tidak bisa mandi dengan lukamu itu! aku akan mengambilkan air dan lap untukmu." Ocehnya lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

Aku hanya bisa melihati punggungnya dan beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan baskom dan handuk.

"Ini air hangat untukmu, mandilah." Suruhnya kemudian, "aku harus kebawah, sepertinya sedang banyak pelanggan." Dia meninggalkanku dengan senyum cemerlangnya.

Ternyata perbanku sudah tidak layak pakai lagi, kuketahui ketika aku membuka kaos dalamku. Aku mulai membersihkan tubuhku dengan lap, sedekit perih saat aku menyentuh bagian dekat perutku. Sebenarnya hampir seluruh tenagaku sudah kembali kecuali rasa nyeri yang kerap datang diperutku.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ryeowook dibalik pintu, pintu terbuka dan tangannya menyembul, "ini pakaianmu ku laundry kemarin." Dia menutup pintu lagi.

"Apa kau masih disana Ryeowook? Bisa kau bantu aku?"

Lagi-lagi pintu terbuka dan kali ini dia masuk kedalam.

"Kau perlu apa?" tanyanya selalu dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau masih memiliki perban? Perban ini sudah jelek." Jelasku padanya.

Setelah mendengar kalimatku dia langsung membuka laci mejanya mengambil sebuah kotak putih dengan tanda tambah merah ditengahnya.

"Ini ada perban dan obat merah, apa perlu kubantu?" tawarnya kemudian.

Tanpa mendengar jawabanku dia mulai membuka perban yang melingkar diperutku. Saat dia konsentrasi membuka lilitan perban aku menatapi wajahnya putih mulus, hidung kecilnya mancung, bibirnya mungil, matanya bulat anak rambut menghiasi keningnya. Tangan halusnya membersihkan lukaku dengan kapas lalu membubuhinya obat merah. Lalu mengambil perban putih dan melilitkannya perlahan ke perutku lagi.

Aku menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa menghentikan pendarahan lukaku ini. Dan dia bilang kalau Minho temannya itu adalah seorang dokter yang dihubunginya saat merawatku. Katanya dia berdalih bahwa dia menanyakan semua hal ini untuk mengisi kuis online.

Saat Ryeowook sedang menempel plester untuk merekatkan ujung perban tiba-tiba kakiku rasanya tidak kuat lagi bediri akhirnya badanku oleng. Aku sempat beberapa detik menumpukan badanku pada Ryeowook tapi tubuhnya yang juga mungil tidak kuat menahanku dan kami jatuh dengan aku berada di atasnya.

"Bruuukk! Aww!" Ryeowook meringis kesakitan.

Tapi wajahku terlalu dekat dengannya sampai aku bisa melihat seluruh garis mukanya. Hening saat dia sadar aku menatapnya lekat, pelan aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Tapi aku cepat tersadar bahwa dia adalah sasaranku, aku tidak boleh tergoda olehnya. Aku berusaha duduk dengan tenagaku sendiri kemudian dibantu Ryeowook yang sudah lepas dari tindihanku.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanyanya saat kami sudah duduk dilantai.

"_Ye gwenchanayo_."

.

.

.

Siangnya Ryeowook mengajakku ke tokonya dibawah, aku sempat ragu karena takut ada yang mengenaliku tapi akhirnya aku mengikutinya. Tokonya tidak terlalu ramai tapi setiap saat pasti ada yang datang membeli bunganya. Saat dia melayani pembeli sangat ramah sekali dan tentu saja dengan senyumannya itu. terkadang dia bercanda dengan beberapa pembeli lalu tertawa lepas setelahnya. Saat pembeli membawa anaknya dia langsung mengajak anak itu bermain-main.

Berbeda sekali denganku ini, manusia kejam yang demi uang bisa menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Sudah banyak korbanku mulai dari pejabat, orang tua, yeoja cantik, ibu-ibu sampai anak-anakpun pernah. Aku tidak pernah tersenyum saat melakukannya tapi ekspresiku seakan sudah mati saja.

Melihat Ryeowook tertawa lepas dan selalu tersenyum membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dan aku benci itu. rasa yang sangat berlawanan dengan keinginaku ini. Melihatnya tertawa aku ikut bahagia dan melihatnya tersenyum membuatku tenang, saat tertatap matanya aku terdiam. Ini pasti hanya hal konyol yang hinggap karena aku tinggal dengannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Sudah seharian aku menemaninya menjaga toko bunganya dan aku menyadari betapa Ryeowook itu orang yang sangat tulus dan tidak pernah mencurigai apapun. Meskipun yang dialaminya selama ini sangat kejam untuknya. dia selalu tertawa lepas menghadapi semuanya, tidak ada sesuatupun yang membebaninya.

Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat memikirkannya begini. Aku juga sangat tidak suka saat mengetahui bahwa dia akan keluar bersama Minho malam ini. Padahal kemarin dia sudah memberitahukannya padaku tapi aku begitu saja melupakannya. Dia sudah siap dengan pakaian cantiknya yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Dan dia terlihat sangat... cantik bagiku bahkan Heechul saja lewat. Dia memakai pakaian secantik ini hanya untuk menemui Minho.

Akhirnya dia pamit padaku setelah seseorang memanggil-manggilnya dari bawah. Aku mengintip dari jendela kamar dilantai dua. Ryeowook sudah sampai dibawah dengan wajah sumringah. Minho langsung mengandeng tangannya setelah memberikan sebuket bunga lily. Mereka pergi dan menghilang, ingin rasanya aku menahannya tapi aku kembali ingat misiku yang sebenarnya.

Peluru ini akan membunuhnya, harus dimana aku menembaknya? Lebih baik di jantungnya agar tidak terlalu banyak keluar darahnya. Aku menyimpan kembali senjata api di dalam mantelku kemarin dan mengintip dari jendela untuk melihat beberapa tetangga Ryeowook. Dan ternyata memang daerah ini memang sangat sepi pada malam hari.

.

.

.

"WAAAA! Shh shhh!" Jeritku tersengal-sengal.

Ternyata cuma mimpi aku menoleh kesampingku, Ryeowook masih hidup. Iya, aku bermimpi ingin membunuhnya tapi dia malah dibunuh oleh Heechul. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku disampingnya lalu menatapi wajahnya dari samping. Tak kusangka sedetik kemudian dia membalikan badannya ke arahku. Aku jadi bisa menatap wajahnya denga sangat dekat.

Perasaan aneh mulai merasukiku, tanganku tak terkendali. Dengan ragu-ragu terkadang ingin menyentuhinya. Jari-jariku mulai menyentuh rambutnya yang hitam, perlahan namun pasti aku mengelusi wajahnya yang mulus. Bulu matanya lentik, bibirnya mungil sangat cantik sekali. Kemudian aku menyentuhi hidungnya dan bibirnya. Aku dilema dengan apa yang aku rasa sekarang. benar-benar jantungku tidak bisa tenang.

Tapi Mianhae Ryeowook aku harus menjalankan tugasku. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Baiklah untuk kali ini saja sebelum nanti malam aku ingin memelukmu. Tapi setelah itu aku harus melakukannya. Perlahan aku menarik tubuhku mendekatinya, menyelipkan tanganku dibawah lehernya lalu membawa kepalanya ke dadaku. Memeluknya dengan satu tanganku lagi. Kurasakan dia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya secara tidak sadar. Aku sangat senang seperti ini, hangat dan aroma tubuhnya menenangkan diriku yang gelisah akan dosa yang aku lakukan selama ini.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih yang udah review &amp; baca *bow* : YellowPinkBlue, kyuminana, Ostreichweiz, yu-chan, kangkyumi, Dira Maharani, JunJunMinnie, Kimichan, Puput<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

"Besok aku akan pulang, bolehkah aku pulang?" tanyaku saat dia menyusun vas-vas besar dalam tokonya.

"Tidak! aku tidak mau kau pulang." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku harus pulang besok, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan disini." Ulangku kemudian, dia menghentikan kegiatannya.

"_Na.. Nan_..." tuturnya terputus.

"_Mianhae_, kau pasti mengerti kan Ryeowook..."

"_Arasso_... kalau itu maumu aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

Ryeowook keluar tokonya lalu mengangkati vas dan bouket bunga yang tersusun diluar tokonya. Kemudian dia menutup pintu tokonya rapat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku innocent.

"Hari ini terakhir aku bersamamu jadi aku ingin bersamamu seharian ini." Dia tertawa senang memandangiku.

Aku merasa tidak mengatakan bahwa hari ini terakhir bersamanya. Kalimatnya barusan membuat hatiku merasa sangat perih. Sedetik kemudian dia menarik tanganku ke lantai dua, aku mengikuti kemana dia pergi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersamaku?" tanyaku saat sampai di lantai dua.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Ujarnya mengambil panci yang tergeletak di rak.

"Bukankah itu sudah sering kau lakukan untukku?"

"_Ye_ tapi kau tidak pernah melihatku memasak." Dia mengambil sebungkus pasta lalu merebusnya.

"Apa istimewanya?" aku mendekatinya, tepat dibelakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku memasak." Aku bisa mendengar suaranya parau.

Aku hampir saja ingin menyentuh pundaknya tapi kuurungkan. Aku mulai memperhatikannya dari samping, sangat indah melihatnya memasak seperti itu. wajahnya yang putih tersiram keringat karena berhadapan dengan api. Tangan mungilnya mengaduk-aduk pasta di kuali.

Dan akhirnya dia menyajikan pasta di satu piring besar dengan dua garpu di atasnya. Kami duduk saling berhadapan di lantai karena disini sama sekali tidak ada kursi. Tangannya mulai memutar-mutar garpu di atas pasta yang dibuatnya kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulutku.

"Aaaa!" gumamnya mengisyaratkanku membuka mulut, aku membuka mulut dan memakannya.

"Enak!" Pujika diikuti senyumannya.

"_Gomawo _Yesung-_ssi_."

"Aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Aku menatapnya serius.

Saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu matanya membulat, menatapku lekat. Tangannya yang memegang garpu beralih menutupi mulutku. Tangan halusnya hangat sekali seakan mencairkan semua perasaanku.

"_Jebal..._ jangan katakan padaku." Matanya mulai berair.

Aku menggenggam tangannya lalu menurunkannya tanpa melepaskannya.

"Baiklah... tapi kau jangan menangis lagi."

Dia mengangguk pelan, kali ini wajahnya tampak sendu tidak bahagia seperti biasanya. Aku sakit melihatnya begini.

"Apakah kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai Heechul?" lirihnya parau.

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya barusan. Selama ini memang aku berpikir bahwa aku mencintai Heechul. Tapi setelah dua hari ini aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Bahkan aku telah melupakannya, padahal dulu aku selalu berpikir bagaimana untuk memberitahu perasaanku padanya.

"Dulu aku memang sangat menyukainya, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana sekarang."

"Apa kau pikir dia juga menyukaimu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi dia sangat memperhatikanku." Aku berusaha mengingat Heechul tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

"Oooh begitu ya..." dia menunduk denga sedikit senyumannya.

Aku melepaskan tangannya lalu melanjutkan makan pasta.

"Aku turun sebentar ya." Dia beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ku intip jam dinding tapi dia sudah dibawah selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Dan pasta jatah berdua ini sudah ku lahap habis. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan disekitar sini melalui jendela. Sekarang sudah hampir sore tapi masih banyak mobil yang berkeliaran di jalanan. Toko-toko disekitar sini juga masih banyak yang buka. Taman diseberang tokopun masih banyak anak-anak yang bermain.

Telingaku mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka diikuti suara langkah kecil mendekatiku. Tapi aku tidak menoleh sedikitpun, aku tetap membelakanginya. Semakin lama aku merasakan dua tangan kecil sedang meingkar di dadaku. Itu mengagetkanku, Ryeowook sekarang sedang memelukku erat. Perasaanku tidak menentu saat ini, perasaan ini sangat sangat hangat kurasakan sehangat pelukannya.

"_Mi... mianhae_ Yesung-_ssi_, aku talah lancang padamu tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Jantungku semakin berdetak tidak karuan mendengar kata-katanya.

"_Wae_?" tanyaku singkat.

"Aku merasa sangat nyaman seperti ini." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku menghela nafasku pelan, ingin kukatakan bahwa aku juga nyaman seperti ini tapi tidak kukatakan. Aku baru menyadari di tangannya terdapat bunga.

"Bunga akasia ini untukmu, aku harap kau masih ingat artinya."

Tentu saja aku ingat apa arti bunga ini, aku sempat berpikir untuk memberikan bunga ini pada Heechul. Tapi sekarang Ryeowook yang memberikannya untukku, dan aku merasa senang tapi beribu ragu datang padaku. Aku mencoba melawan perasaanku dan menumbuhkan rasa benci padanya. Aku melepas tangannya paksa lalu keluar kamar menuju lantai satu.

Aku duduk diantara tumpukan bunga, menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku lalu mendesah kesal. kenapa aku bisa merasakan ini padanya? Ini sama sekali tidak boleh terjadi padaku. Aku memang sempat menyangkal semua ini tapi sekarang aku tidak sanggup lagi meski aku berkata tidak dimulutku. Perasaan ini terlalu kuat untuk kulawan, aku mengambil pistol dari saku jaketku. Memperhatikan pistol itu lekat, aku tidak bisa menghianati keduanya perasaanku dan pekerjaanku. Aku harus memilih satu diantaranya yang mepunyai resiko masing-masing.

Mataku tertuju ke salah satu bunga cantik berwarna merah. Aku mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah bunga itu, aku ingat apa artinya bunga ini. Bunga yang benar-benar membuat aku benci, membuat aku dilema.

Aku masih terpaku disini menatapi bunga itu. ingin rasanya ku injak-injak lalu kubuang bunga-bunga yang ada disekitarku. Apakah aku sudah mulai berhasil menumbuhkan rasa benciku lagi? Jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Sebentar lagi saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Sangat mudah untuk melakukannya mengingat tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke lantai dua. Saat aku berada disana dia sedang menunduk lesu dengan lelehan air mata dipipinya dan aku... tidak tega. Ku sentuh pundaknya yang membuatnya menoleh pelan padaku.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu Ryeowook-_ahh_?"

"_Ne_ aku sangat yakin, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku lagi _mianhae_." Suaranya terdengar lemah, ingin rasanya aku menghapus air matanya.

"Kau... apa kau tidak curiga dengan _namja_ sepertiku yang tergeletak di taman dengan keadaan tertembak dan aku membawa senjata? Terlebih aku tidak mau kau bawa kerumah sakit." Tanyaku agak keras, dia menggeleng dengan cepat saat aku mengatakannya.

"Itu karena kau tidak menyukai rumah sakit!" pekiknya pelan.

"Aku membawa senjata api!" bentakku.

"Apa salahnya seseorang membawa senjata api untuk melindungi dirinya." Dia berucap ragu-ragu, aku menghela nafasku.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau tidak tau sama sekali aku ini siapa? Kau sedang menampung siapa?"

"Aku tidak peduli kau itu siapa Yesung-_ah_, tidak akan mempengaruhiku sama sekali."

Hatiku nyeri mendengarnya, apa dia yakin akan perasaannya padaku?

"Meskipun aku seorang pembunuh?" geramku pelan, aku bisa melihat air mukanya yang kaget saat aku mengucap kata 'pembunuh'.

"Aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak peduli?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Kau tidak tau siapa saja yang sudah ku bunuh? Aku pernah membunuh orang dari semua kalangan bahkan anak kecil, mengertilah Ryeowook!" aku sedikit emosi, air matanya kembali mengalir.

"_Sasireun_... aku sudah tau! kemarin ada dua orang polisi yang menanyakanmu dan menunjukkan sketsa wajahmu."

"Tapi kenapa kau masih keras kepala seperti ini! Aku tidak baik untukmu!"

"Hanya aku yang tau apa yang terbaik untukku! Aku tidak peduli kau pembunuh atau apapun juga."

"_Jebal.._." lirihku melembut.

"Aku yang menahanmu, ini semua kesalahanku!" dia menangis terisak-isak.

Aku hanya diam ditempatku, menatapinya yang sedang menangisiku. Yeoja ini memang benar-benar bodoh, terlebih lagi dia sudah tau siapa aku sebenarnya. Tunggu sampai dia tau kalau targetku selanjutnya adalah dia. Tapi semua nafsu membunuhku ini...

"Ba... bagaimana jika kau lah targetku selanjutnya?" raguku, dia mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum ringan.

"Aku sudah menduga semua itu, Jika itu memang tugasmu dan membuatmu senang maka lakukanlah. Aku ini _yeoja_ tanpa keluarga jadi jika aku mati tidak ada yang akan menangisiku. Aku sudah lama hidup kesepian didunia ini mungkin lebih baik aku mati apalagi mati ditangan orang yang aku cintai."

Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya, mendengar semua kalimatnya membuatku benar-benar sakit. Aku tau semua tentangnya walau aku baru mengenalnya. Dia memiliki seorang ayah dan juga ibu tiri. Dia tidak sendirian didunia ini, dia punya Minho dan dia punya AKU! Dan lagi dia mau dibunuh olehku dengan ikhlas.

Baru kusadari kalau hari sudah malam dan sunyi, aku meraba-raba saku jaketku. Ternyata pistolku tinggal dibawah. Aku berlari mengambilnya. Saat aku kembali dia masih menangis. Sekarang ditanganku sudah ada pistol yang siap digunakan. Aku sudah saaaaangat yakin dengan apa yang akan ku lakukan setelah mencerna semua kata yang diucapkan Ryeowook. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal jika melakukannya. Semua ini sesuai dengan kata hatiku. Ya semuanya!

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Makasih yang udah baek mau review : Ostreichweiz, kyuminana, kangkyumi, dee cloudsomnia, kimichan, Kyura, Kii, mako47117, YellowPinkBlue dan silent readers<p>

* * *

><p>author mau ngelurusin sesuatu nih *emg tadinya bengkok?<p>

banyak yang tanya_ si cowok yang deket sama wookie minho ya thor?_

kekeke author sebenernya bingung mau siapa yang mau di pake (?) sebagai si cowok sebelumnya, karena emg rencananya sih ini cerita mau di buat sekuel *_rencananya_ kalo authornya ga males (plakk)* jadi cast laen secara otomatis udah ke pake.

dan munculah member SHINee di otak author, haha Minho deh yang ke pilih, mungkin harusnya author pilih Shindong oppa aja ya?

* * *

><p>Terus, mian kalo ini fic jelek, aneh ato alurnya kecepetan.<p>

(author juga bingung kenapa bisa begitu) :D

* * *

><p>Maap banget kalo tiap chap itu pendek<p>

ga bisa di panjangin ini udah mentok

* * *

><p><strong>THANK KYU<strong> **^_^**


	5. FINAL CHAP

Kubiarkan langkahku mendekatinya perlahan. Aku akan segera melakukan apa yang semestinya kulakukan. Tubuhku sekarang tepat berdiri didepannya yang menangis pilu. Kuarahkan senjataku arah jantungnya sesaat kemudian dia menyadarinya lalu menghentikan tangisnya.

"Apa kau yakin aku boleh membunuhmu?" tanyaku lirih.

"_Ne_- jika itu adalah tugasmu dan kau akan mendapat bahaya jika kau tidak lakukan maka bunuhlah aku." Pintanya tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan selama ini untukku." Ucapku lalu perlahan menarik pelatuk bersamaan dengan dia menutup matanya rapat dan...

Dengan sadar tangannku menarik tangannya keras yang berakibat dia berada dipelukanku sekarang. sedetik kemudian setelah memeluknya aku mendaratkan ciumanku dibibirnya. Aku memeluknya sangat erat mencurahkan semua rasaku, menciumnya lama. Aku takuk sekali kehilangannya sekarang. kurasakan tubuhnya menerima semua perlakuan lembutku. Aku masih bisa mendengarkan isakannya diantara ciuman kami.

"Ini untukmu." Ucapku saat melepasnya, aku memberikan setangkai bunga anyelir merah padanya dan dia pasti tau artinya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?" akhirnya dia berbicara, membalik pertanyaanku padanya tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi seperti katamu."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya menatapku.

"_Appa_ pasti marah besar padaku."

Aku berusaha mengingat salah satu _dongsaeng_ku yang gagal membunuh seseorang lalu mendapat hukuman dari appa. Hukumannya kalau tidak ditembak kakinya maka dia akan dicambuk. Dan jika aku menentang seperti ini pasti aku akan dibunuhnya juga. Tentu saja aku harus menentangnya! Karena jika aku tidak bisa membunuh targetku maka orang lainlah yang akan melakukannya adalah orang lain. Aku harus melindungi orang yang aku cintai sekarang.

Aku menarik tangan Ryeowook menjauhi jendela lalu menutup gordennya rapat. Menyuruhnya duduk di kasur dan aku disampingnya.

"Kau harus tau, jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya maka seseorang akan menggantikanku."

"sudah aku bilang aku lebih baik dibunuh olehmu."

"Tutup mulutmu itu!" pekikku membuatnya diam seketika.

"Ta... tapi bolehkah aku tau siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Ingin sekali ku katakan bahwa dia memiliki seorang _appa_. Tapi ibu tirinya yang kejam itu, pasti dia akan sangat sedih dibuatnya dan merasa dia hanya penghalang saja.

"Itu rahasia!" Geramku garang membuatnya takut.

"_Mianhae_..."

"Apa kau takut padaku? Inilah sifat asliku, kau sudah tau siapa aku jadi aku tidak akan berpura-pura lagi padamu.

"_Ye_, aku tau."

Aku menyuruhnya tidur malam dan dia tidur di dadaku dengan posisi duduk. Sedang aku tidak bisa tidur sedikitpun, menunggu telpon appa yang meminta konfirmasiku. Tangan kananku sibuk memutar-mutar ponsel lalu tangan kananku mengelus rambut Ryeowook. Nyaman sekali saat memeluknya, aku kira semalam adalah pelukan terakhirku padanya.

"Drt drt drt!" ponselku bergetar.

"_Yeoboseo appa_." Sapaku setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Apa kau sudah melakukannya?"

"_Ye, appa_ aku sudah melakukannya." Ujarku tidak bersemangat.

"Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? apa ada yang salah?" appa yang sangat mengenalku ini langsung mengenali keadaanku sekarang.

"_Aniyo appa_, aku hanya kelelahan sedikit."

"Kalau begitu kau pulanglah besok, keadaan sedang tidak aman."

"_Araso appa_."

"tut tut tut."

.

.

.

.

Besoknya aku dan Ryeowook berencana untuk pergi dari kota ini. Dia sudah mengemasi seluruh kamarnya dan menyusun semua daganganya dengan rapih. Kami berdua melangkah keluar toko yang sebelumnya sudah ku awasi keadaan sekitarnya. Ku gandeng tangannya menjauhi tempat itu. beberapa detik kemudian aku merasa ada yang ganjil. Aku menoleh ke belakangku tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Semoga apa yang aku takutkan tidak terjadi.

Kami sampai disebuah desa tempat dimana aku tinggal sebelum _appa_ memungutku. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan dekat sini dan dulu bersama teman-temanku yang lain kami pernah membuat markas rumah pohon rahasia. Saat aku sampai disana rumah itu sudah tertutup oleh kanopi pohon yang lebat sehingga tidak terlihat dari bawah. Saat kami berdua naik memang keadaanya sudah tidak layak lagi tapi masih bisa untuk ditinggali sementara waktu. Setelah Ryeowook membersihkan disana-sini maka terlihat lebih rapih.

Kami tidak membawa banyak barang, hanya membawa makanan instan yang banyak kami membeli diminimarket dekat toko Ryeowook. Sekarang dia sedang menyeduh ramen yang dibeli tadi.

"_Mianhae..._ aku telah membuatmu sulit hingga kau sampai disini."

"Itu keinginanku sendiri." kali ini dia sudah bisa tertawa seperti biasanya.

"_Animida... _aku adalah orang yang ingin membunuhmu malah kau cintai, dan aku membawamu ke tempat yang begitu jelek juga masih terancam dibunuh."

"Kan ada kau... aku tidak apa-apa bila dengamu." Tuturnya melegakan hatiku.

"Kau yakin? Aku ini orang yang kasar."

"Kau memang kasar, apalagi caramu berbicara. Tapi aku tau kau sangat baik padaku."

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya, dia membalas pelukanku. Tidak lama kemudian ponselku bergetar lagi. Appa menelponku, aku yakin seyakin yakinnya pasti dia sudah tau kalau aku membohonginya. Setelah beberapa kali telponnya tidak aku angkat akhirnya dia mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku. Yang isinya 'Aku tau apa yang kau lakukan, aku menyuruh Kyuhyun mengikutimu, maka angkatlah telponku sebelum aku membunuhmu'.

Tanganku bergetar memegang ponselku dan wajahku berubah suram seketika.

"_Gwenchana_?" Ryeowook yang menyadarinya langsung khawatir.

"_Gwenchanayo..._ kau istirahatlah, kita telah berjalan jauh hari ini."

Aku memberinya senyuman lalu menuruti kata-kataku untuk beristirahat. Dia tertidur diatas selimut tebal yang kami bawa sebagai alas tidur.

.

.

.

"Ryeowook_-ah_ bangunlah..." pintaku saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

"Hmmm _waeyo_?" ujarnya menggeliat.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa harus sekarang?" sekarang dia sudah duduk di hadapanku, aku mengelus pipinya.

Aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya, entah kenapa aku merasa akan berpisah sangat lama dengannya. Aku mengecup keningnya lembut membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?" tanyaku menatapnya tajam.

"_Ne_ apapun yang kau lakukan dan kau katakan aku akan mempercayaimu." Jawabnya dengan suara yang masih parah.

"TOK TOK TOK!" seseorang mengetuk pintu kasar yang kemudian diiringi dengan suara debukan yang keras seperti ingin mendobrak pintu.

"Sii.. siapa mereka?" wajahnya ketakutan sekali, dia menggengam bajuku erat.

Aku menghela nafas lalu meminta Ryeowook menunggu ditempatnya saat aku membuka pintu. Aku bisa melihat wajah _appa_ yang garang, serta wajah Kyuhyun dan Heechul dibelakangnya. Sekarang jantungku rasanya mau lepas, _appa_ melayangkan tangannya lalu menamparku keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" Jerit _appa _membuatku merinding.

"_Mianhae appa_! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku mencintainya!" jeritku balik membuat _appa_ tambah murka.

"Hal menjijikkan apa ini? Kau mencintai gadis itu? kau seharusnya membunuhnya bukan menyukainya."

"Aku tidak bisa! Jika kau ingin membunuhnya maka bunuh aku saja! _Jebal appa..._" tak terasa air mataku mengalir.

"Ka.. kau! Menangis seperti orang bodoh! Kau tau jika aku membunuhmu maka aku akan tetap membunuh _yeoja_ itu, apa lagi dia telah menggodamu seperti ini."

"Dia tidak menggodaku, ini semua berawal dari aku. _Jebal_ appa, siapapun akan ku habisi kecuali dia, aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Air mataku semakin mengalir deras dan kini sekarang aku telah berlutut dihadapan appa.

Mataku terfokus pada pistol ditangan appa yang mengarah tepat di kepalaku.

"Kau pintar sekali memilih tempat, disini sangat sepi." _Appa_ menyeringai seram.

"_ANDWEE_!" Jerit Ryeowook mendatangiku, sekarang dia melindungiku dibelakangnya.

"Sudah kubilang tunggulah disana!" bentakku, tapi tak dihiraukannya dia sekarang menantang_ appa_ yang lebih kejam dariku.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga! Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak memiliki dendam padamu! tapi kau telah merusak pikiran anakku yang terbaik! Kau harus membusuk disini." Geram _appa_ menggelegar.

"_Ne-_ tapi aku hanya mau dibunuh olehnya, oleh Yesung. _Jebal~_" suaranya terdengar serak, ku tarik tangannya membuatnya berada di sampingku.

"Heechul tembaklah dia dikepalanya saja." Pinta _appa_ diikuti anggukan Heechul.

"_Noona_ jangan lakukan." Aku menutupi kepala Ryeowook dengan jari-jariku.

"_Ajushi_... aku mohon izinkanlah aku membujuknya untuk melakukan tugasnya ini, aku tidak akan membohongimu dan kami tidak akan bisa kabur karena tempat ini sangat tinggi dan satu-satunya tangga adalah disini." Mohon Ryeowook membuatku shok.

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya sama sekali!" teriakku membahana.

"_Jebal..._ izinkanlah kami bicara berdua saja dan aku mohon kau jangan melukainya." Pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Appa meminta Kyuhyun dan Heechul memeriksa rumah pohon untuk membuktikan perkataan Ryeowook. Setelah keduanya mengangguk pada _appa_, dia mulai bicara lagi.

"Baiklah! Kau bicaralah padanya, jika kalian kabur maka kalian berdualah yang akan kubunuh!" ancam _appa_.

"Tidak akan! Aku lebih baik dibunuh olehmu!" teriakku sekuatnya tapi _appa_ hanya tersenyum sinis.

"_Ye, kamsahamnida_." Bersamaan dengan itu dia menarik tanganku memasuki rumah lalu menutup pintu rapat.

"Apa yang kau perbuat?" tanyaku lirih, lagi-lagi air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau membunuhku bukan berarti kau tidak mencintaiku kan?"

"Itu bodoh sekali!"

"Mereka tetap akan membunuhku jika kau telah dibunuh."

"Itu lebih baik! Hentikan semua ocehanmu yang tidak masuk akal ini! Aku bisa melindungimu."

"Aku sangat bahagia jika harus mati ditanganmu, aku tidak mau meraka yang melakukannya, aku mau kau saja maka aku akan rela." Rintihnya tersenyum.

"Aku sendiri didunia ini, jika kau membunuhku itu tidak akan apa-apa." Jelasnya membuatku sakit.

"Kau punya aku Ryeowook..."

"Aku hanya punya kau dan jika kau mati aku akan sendirian lagi." Dia menyentuh wajahku lalu menghapus air mataku.

"Dari awal ini adalah tugasmu... kau harus menyelesaikannya."

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Aku percaya padamu..."

"Maka aku tidak akan membunuh seseorang yang mempercayaiku dan juga mencintaiku."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Apa kau ingin orang yang kau cintai dibunuh orang? Aku hanya ingin membantumu sekaligus membuat diriku sedikit lebih bahagia, apa kau tidak mau aku bahagia. Jujur aku sudah bosan dengan hidupku sebelum aku bertemu dengamu. Sedikit waktu yang kau berikan sangat berarti bagiku."

Aku benar-benar kehabisan kata mendengar semua apa yang diucapkanya. Semuanya yang menurutku salah tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku benar-benar mencintai _yeoja_ yang ada dihadapanku ini. Pertama kalinya aku merasakan cinta lebih dari rasa kagum yang aku rasakan pada Heechul selama ini. Apa aku harus melakukannya.

Ryeowook mengambil pistol di saku jaketku, lalu mengarahkannya ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri agar kau senang? Itu akan sama saja."

Aku menatapnya pilu lalu merebut pistol dari tangannya.

"Kau harus tau Ryeowook bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, _jeongmal saranghae_!" ungkapku dengan air mata.

"Aku tau... _nado saranghaeyo_." Dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Akhirnya kuputuskan mengangkat pistolku dan mengarahkannya ke jantung Ryeowook. Tanganku bergetar, rasanya sakit sekali mungkin lebih sakit daripada aku tertembak kemarin. Tangan kiriku menyentuh dagunya lalu mengankat wajahnya pelan. Wajahnya basah tapi tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Saat aku menatapnya dia malah tersenyum indah padaku. Semakin lama aku sadar dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan kemudian bibir mungilnya bersatu lembut dengan bibirku.

Aku menangis saat ini, ku peluk pinggang dan lehernya dengan kedua tanganku. Memeluknya seerat mungkin yang aku bisa. Saat ciuman kami terlepas dia tersenyum lagi padaku, tersenyum penuh arti tapi membuatku ngilu.

"Aku akan memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan yang kumiliki untukmu agar kau bisa mendapatkan hidup yang lebih bahagia lagi. Meski ku tau beban mu itu sangat banyak. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, jika kau sedang berbahagia maka ingatlah aku karena ada sedikit bahagiaku disitu."

"Kau sangat cantik, _Mianhae_." lirihku terisak.

"KALIAN SEDANG APA! CEPAT BUKAA!" suara _appa_ menggelegar dari luar.

"Saat pintu ini dibuka kalian berdua akan mati!" Sambung Heechul dengan suara cantiknya.

Aku kembali mengecupinya dan memeluknya, sesaat kemudian aku melonggarkan pelukanku membatasi tubuhku dengannya dengan pistol yang ku acungkan didadanya. Nafasku tak karuan memikirkannya, jantungku sepertinya akan ikut berhenti setelah ini. Aku merasakan tangan mungilnya menggenggam tanganku, menguatkanku. Telunjukku perlahan mulai menarik pelatuknya pelan dan...

DOORRR!

Dengan cepat tubuhnya jatuh ditubuhku, badanku yang sudah tidak kuat lagi ikut jatuh bersamanya. jatuh tepat disampingnya yang sudah menutup matanya. Dan satu lagi, senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya. Tangannya sudah terlepas dari tanganku. Aku terdiam selama beberapa menit, memandanginya.

"Ryeowook! Ryeowook! RYEOWOOK _AAHH_! _ANDWAE_! _ANDWAEEEEE_!" Aku menjerit sekuat-kuatnya.

Ku goncang tubuhnya yang tergolek lemas, dadanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dia sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Aku telah membunuhnya, aku benar-benar melakukannya. Menyadari itu semua aku kembali menjerit lalu menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Berteriak seperti orang gila. Berusaha membangunkannya lagi memeluknya dan menciuminnya. Tapi dia tidak akan kembali lagi padaku. Aku memang biadap!

Saat aku menangis sejadi-jadinya Appa, Heechul dan Kyuhyun datang menghampiriku. Kyu menarik tubuhku yang berontak. Aku memintanya melepaskanku tapi percuma, tubuhku lemas setelah kejadian ini ditambah luka diperutku.

"_JEBAL_ APPA! Biarkan aku disini dengannya!" pintaku pada appa yang menutupi Ryeowook dengan selimut.

"_Hyung_ kau sudah gila!" ujar Kyuhyun memelukku agar tidak lepas.

"AKU MEMANG GILA! KALIAN YANG MEMBUATKU GILA!" Pekikku.

"_Kajja_ kita keluar dari sini hyung!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudah, dia lebih tinggi dariku, aku berontak tapi Heechul juga memegangiku.

"RYEOWOOK! RYEOWOOK! _MIANHAE_! APPA! KYU! Bunuhlah aku." Suaraku melemah oleh tangisan, sepertinya suaraku sudah habis.

Aku semakin menjauhi jasadnya, menjauhi rumah pohon lalu desa itu. benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya lagi sekarang. Aku tidak sanggup menahan apapun lagi dan akhirnya dunia ini menjadi gelap. Aku tidak bisa mengenali apapun lagi.

**FIN**

**MAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH REVIEW : **

**yu-chan, ****kangkyumi****, ****Kang Rae Mi****, Seo Shin Young,**** YellowPinkBlue, Dee cloudsomnia, kyuminana, ****Ostreichweiz**** , kimichan, Jeng Kyura, ****mako47117****, EternalClouds**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya FF ini kelar juga, mian kalo endingnya ga memuaskan :')<p>

Author udah kasih warning di awal kalo ini sad ending, jadi bukan salah author karena author ga akan merubah ending :)

**MAKASIH** juga buat yang RnR Chap akhir ini, maaf nantinya ga di mention satu-satu...

Yang jelas author pasti baca semua review-nya :D

**SEE YA :D**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK KYU<br>**


End file.
